


Love is a-okay

by ZoeLinkingal



Series: J2M-Prompts [4]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Gen, J2M-Prompts, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-29
Updated: 2013-12-29
Packaged: 2018-01-06 14:48:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1108121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZoeLinkingal/pseuds/ZoeLinkingal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Cockles AU where Jensen is acting in Supernatural and Misha is his make-up guy please!</p><p>(No, this is not a porn story or kink story or anything like that.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love is a-okay

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really not into writing porn.

Jensen had a real bad morning.  
  
Jj had diarrhea around two in the morning and would not stop crying, Danneel had kicked him out of bed as she had to wake up at 6 this morning. It was as if Jensen didn't have to wake up half an hour after her. So, he took care of Jj for about an hour and a half, tried to go back to sleep but he just couldn't. He tossed and turned so much, causing Danneel to kick him out of bed, yet again.  
  
Thus, here he is. It's 5:30 am, his eyes red, grumpy and unfriendly, on the set of Supernatural. The air conditioning was set at a low due to the morning chill as crew personnel strolled in and out of the stage, wheeling different types of camera.  
  
Since Jensen was feeling one hundred and one percent unfriendly today, he strolls pass his make-up artist without the usual hug and good mornings. Such did not go unnoticed by the ever so inquisitive Misha Collins as they bumped shoulders, but the star ignored him. So, Misha doubles back and Jensen could just _feel_ the onslaught of questions coming without turning around.  
  
But, to his pleasant surprise, Misha just pats him on the shoulder, turns him around slowly and gave Jensen a full body hug, pressing his chin on Jensen's left shoulder.  
  
One shouldn't feel too surprised by Misha Collins, though. But Jensen couldn't help himself as he breaths in Misha's cinnamon scent and he allows himself a few seconds to revel in Misha. He was relieved and grateful at Misha's understanding.  
  
Jensen doesn't want to say that he's disappointed when he felt Misha pull away but he is disappointed.  
  
Misha smiles with a soft light in his eyes, "Good morning, handsome."  
  
And just like that, Jensen's day is made. The tiredness and the sore in his eyes forgotten. He couldn't help himself but smile brightly, grinning like an idiot as he looks and sinks his entire soul into Misha's eyes, "Hey Misha." and Jensen feels himself almost leaning in instinctively, as if going for a kiss but he stops himself, hoping Misha would not notice.  
  
But, Misha notices. He always notices. So, the artist leans in to give Jensen a peck on the cheeks, "You have a good day." He double pats Jensen's shoulders, "See you in a few hours, Jensen." as he walks and goes the opposite direction of Jensen's trailer.  
  
Jensen just kind of blinks with his mouth slightly parted.  
  
One really should not feel surprised by Misha Collins.  
  
  
-  
  
  
Jensen stays in his trailer, half listening to the news and half thinking why oh why was he so happy that Misha had gave him a morning kiss. And why this kiss was different from the many they've had and shared with other crew members. Jensen's mind just keeps replaying the morning kiss as he smiles sheepishly to himself. He doesn't really know why, he just thinks this morning kiss was special, somehow.  
  
Few hours went by with him thinking of Misha. Intrigued by the artist's quirkiness, his kind and magnanimous heart and how everyone on set just sort of falls in love with Misha Collins.  
  
When Misha joined the crew six months ago as Jensen's make-up artist, he was instantly likeable. He clicked with the actors very well. Misha clocked overtime and covered shifts when other artists' hands were tied. Even though Misha is Jensen's first call make-up artist by contract, the older male always made time for last minutes with other actors or guest stars. Jensen found it hard to understand why someone can be as self-less as Misha because Misha never seemed to have time for himself or his family. Sometimes, Jensen felt sad when he left at 9pm but Misha still stayed on set to help out. Misha was supposed to be gone by 7pm every working day but the man stayed. The man always stayed. Whenever Jensen leaves the stage, he would see Misha either having a late - and slightly rushed - dinner or hanging around some other stage. More often than not, Jensen would hear someone call Misha's name and followed by a "Oh my god, thanks so much!"  
  
Jensen's heart wrenches when he thinks that Misha doesn't have time for himself or his family because god and everyone else knows, if he himself was kept on set or made to come back on off days, he would be in a pissy fit, pulled the celeb card and not come in. But, when Jensen sees the smile on Misha's face, Jensen can't help but feel that maybe Misha just really enjoys helping others and putting himself out there.  
  
There are rare days when Jensen would work on a Sunday but, he's been looking forward to working on the weekends since... Well, since six months ago. Because, weekends meant that Misha brought his family on set. As it is a half-day on weekends, Misha has more free time to spare between time-outs and he spends it with his wife and son.  
  
Jensen remembers the weekend when Misha had finally formally introduced him to Vicki and West. Vicki proceeded to announce that Misha spoke fondly of Jensen at home and Jensen had grinned too brightly at that comment. Misha had blushed and Vicki pulled the dark haired male into a one arm hug and kissed him. Jensen corked his head to one side and smiled at the cute exchange, it was also then when he felt West hugged tightly at his leg. The little boy is the cutest thing in the world and Jensen had thought West and Jj would be great friends when they grew up. Misha does have time for his family and at that, Jensen was glad.  
  
And every weekend that Jensen had worked after that were the same and always looked forward to. He would meet the Collins for breakfast at a nearby English style diner, go over on set and let Vicki and West hang out in his trailer while Misha and him go over to make-up. Jared will arrive fashionably late - as usual, on weekends - and the five of them would be at the stage by 11am. Vicki and West would sit just around the cameras, Misha would busy himself with either other guest stars or making the prosthetics for future scenes, Jensen and Jared would do their thing.  
  
Jared would leave on the dot at 4pm to go meet Genevieve while Jensen and the Collins would hang around on set talking with other actors. Jensen is not really one to interact with actors. You could say he's a little socially awkward. Jensen usually talks to Jared or Misha and on off chances, maybe Mark - the English one - or Sebastian. It's probably because Mark and Sebastian came off as more open than other actors and Jensen would not feel anxious when he's talking with them. But, being with Misha really opened up his mind about interactions. Misha has a unique way of just continuing the conversation. Jensen is slightly envious of Misha's easy relationship with everyone, Jensen wished that he could be like Misha as well, just, you know, being able to just talk with other people without feeling shy or just, being yourself.  
  
Jensen wishes that one day he would have the courage to bring Danneel and Jj on set to introduce them to the Collins. But, it's been six months and Jensen still feels like it wouldn't be appropriate. Jensen is not the most open about his personal life, he feels that people would react badly if Jensen just brings his family on set out of the blue.  
  
It's twenty minutes before 9am that Jensen realizes he's been thinking about everything Misha Collins all this time and he admits in his heart that maybe, he just might have a man crush on the guy. He wonders what Danneel and Vicki would think about that.  
  
  
-  
  
  
It's about 9:35am when Jensen is sitting another trailer, looking at himself while Misha looms over him. "Hmm." Misha chimes, "The red in your eyes have gone down a little." and Misha smiles lightly as he brushes Jensen's cheek, toning it darker, like Dean Winchester. "Jensen, stop smiling! Your cheeks keep moving, I can't keep smoothing the cracks, man." Misha scolds jokingly.  
  
Jensen tries hard to keep a straight face but he wasn't doing it on purpose. He just feels happy. "Okay okay." he said as he breathes out and tries to be serious.  
  
Misha tousles Jensen's short brown hair lightly, "Why were you here so early in the morning?" They are the only ones in the trailer right now and Misha wastes no time.  
  
Jensen breathes in loudly, it was only sooner or later that Misha would ask questions. They are close and they are friends off set, it was in Misha to be concerned. "It was Jj. She had diarrhea and I just couldn't go back to sleep after Danneel kicked me outta bed."  
  
Misha laughes lightly.  
  
"Not funny, Mish. You shoulda seen the way she just side kicks me and pulls the blankets over.  
  
Misha just kept laughing as the brush started to tickle Jensen's face.  
  
"Wow." Jensen smirks. "You're an asshole, you know that."  
  
Misha composes himself, "I know. And you wouldn't like me any other way."  
  
Jensen could have sworn it was a purposeful flirtation from Misha as he swallows. "Uhm... yeah, sure."  
  
But oh, Misha knows exactly what he's doing. He's observed Jensen from the day he introduced his family to the actor. He's seen the way Jensen just sort of goes into a trance like state whenever they're together, alone or with other people. Jensen looks like pure bliss when he sees Misha with his family, and Misha is aware of this. And truth be told, Misha likes and enjoys it when Jensen devotes his time and attention to be around Misha, no matter what they were doing or who they were with. Misha also started to notice that, ever since that weekend, Jensen has been on set on weekends much more often than it was necessary. Misha is super aware when it comes to Jensen that sometimes, rarely, Jensen's obsession with him makes him uncomfortable not because it was unwelcomed, but because it throws him off a little. Misha has always known that both men and women were attracted to him, but none have kept it up once they knew he was married. But, Misha thinks it's a shame because Vicki doesn't mind that people loved Misha or Misha loved other people. It was not like he's gonna run away with anyone anytime soon. Love is boundless, Misha doesn't understand why most people can't realize that. Sometimes, Misha becomes sad when he thought he got close to someone only for them to take five steps back once they know he's married or not going to divorce anytime soon. Like, why can't people just go with the flow of love?  
  
That was until he met Jensen. The actor didn't seem to show less affection or react differently to Misha's openness when the actor met Misha's family. Jensen had even seemed very interested to be included as family. It could be that Jensen just loved Misha alot or that maybe Jensen doesn't love Misha at all so it wouldn't affect him in anyway that Misha was already married with a kid. Misha doesn't know whether to laugh or cry. Much of the population is uncomfortable with open marriages and Misha needs to be sure that Jensen isn't one of them. So, Misha tests the waters whenever he could.  
  
Make-up session is one of those waters.  
  
"Jen."  
  
"Yeah..?" Jensen answers in a meek voice.  
  
"You ever thought about bringing Danneel and Jj to the set?" Misha is as frank as ever.  
  
Jensen swallows again. "Uh... Nah, I-I don't think that's a good idea..."  
  
Misha tightens his lips as he can't help but feel slightly disappointed. Jensen might be one of those people who are strictly monogamous and don't want to include other parties in their family dynamic. Misha also can't help but feel hurt. He has introduced Vicki and West to Jensen and had accepted Jensen as family, shouldn't Jensen reciprocate a little?  
  
"Mish..." Jensen says as he sees that Misha's face was a little down. "Please, don't get the wrong idea man... I'm just... I'm not like you, Misha. I've always been shy, everyone knows that. What would they think if I brought my family on set for no reason? The crew puts me in a way different light. I'm the shy one, the socially awkward one, I'm not relaxed, I-"  
  
"Jen." Misha interrupts him as he spins Jensen around so that they were looking at each other. Misha looks intently down on Jensen's eyes, "Stop talking about yourself like that. In my eyes, you are just right. Okay? You are just right and don't think for one second any different." Jensen just stares at Misha, slightly taken aback and touched as the artist continues. "It's all in your head, Jensen. No one's gonna make fun or make light of you bringing your family onto set. They're your family and you love them, nothing should stop you."  
  
"But..." Jensen blurts and couldn't continue the sentence. He was close to tears and Misha's face was so close. Jensen blinks, his tears flowing down, the make-up coming out slightly. He sees Misha's face get closer, and closer. He feels Misha's breathe clashing with his own as the tip of their noses touch. It's coming, it's coming, and Jensen is not getting out of the way. He sees the tip of Misha's tongue pushing out of his lips and reaching for his own. Jensen feels himself moving his jaw to welcome this new sensation and soon, they were kissing.  
  
It wasn't heated, nor aggressive. It felt more like... an assurance kiss.  
  
They pulled away, gasping for air.  
  
Misha smiled and Jensen was expressionless. Misha is married, right? So, how, why? Jensen's slightly confused. He knows that Misha flirts with almost everyone, even when his wife is around. Vicki seemed to tease people about it, too, even joining in as though there was a threesome just about to happen. Realization soon engulfs Jensen's mind and body.  
  
The Collins were truly different and Jensen finally smiled.  
  
 _"I think... I think you should come meet Danneel and Jj...."_

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure how many chapters this would have.
> 
> When I first wrote for this prompt, I knew in my heart that I wanted Jensen to take Misha home to meet Danneel so maybe there's only two chapters in this story, I'm really not sure.


End file.
